bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcane Solo Eric
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60365 |no = 547 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 161 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 10, 40, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116 |normal_distribute = 15, 15, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 8 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A former cavalry leader who wanders through the Bariura Empire as a musician. When Magress took on the gods, he aided him from the shadows on numerous occasions. The more he used his altered powers, the stronger yet more uncontrollable they became. Though he despised his power, he used it to save others until his performances took on a life of their own. Legend has it his cursed melodies could possess the gods and force them to fight against each other. |summon = Summoning is an interesting power. Maybe I should protect you so it doesn't consume you? |fusion = My strength is multiplying... But don't worry. I'm too old to run wild again. |evolution = Hmm... This is strange. I hate this power, but it invigorates me all the same. | hp_base = 4314 |atk_base = 1337 |def_base = 1360 |rec_base = 1328 | hp_lord = 5992 |atk_lord = 1743 |def_lord = 1786 |rec_lord = 1733 | hp_anima = 6735 |rec_anima = 1535 |atk_breaker = 1941 |def_breaker = 1588 |atk_guardian = 1545 |def_guardian = 1984 |rec_guardian = 1634 |def_oracle = 1687 | hp_oracle = 5695 |rec_oracle = 2030 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Five Light's Aggression |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power of all Units when 5 elements or more are present & fills BB gauge after each turn |lsnote = 2 BC fill per turn |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Heaven's Soul |bbdescription = 12 combo random Dark elemental attack on all enemies & adds Light element to attack for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 590 |sbb = Demons and Angels |sbbdescription = 15 combo random Dark elemental attack on all enemies & adds Light element to attack and gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 2 BC fill per turn |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60364 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Might & Magic |addcatname = Eric3 }}